


Innocence

by YGJK97



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Violence, Mentions of dominance, Mentions of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YGJK97/pseuds/YGJK97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan's inner demon feels intrigued by Victor Frankenstein. </p>
<p>*Yeah not a good summary, but couldn't actually come up with a summary for this so- yeah*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my ipod, its 1:00am, I'm tired and my eyes are burning but I had to write it down, I will most likely check for grammatical mistakes in the morning- hope you enjoy!

It's not something someone can see with the visible eye- innocence that is. The last person Ethan Chandler believed to be innocent was Victor Frankenstein; a man who is a genius doctor who prided in his abilities to work fluently even through the most distressing moments. He doesn't believe Victor has innocence, so he does not search for it. But when it does start to become visible it immediately begins to catch his attention- Victor begin's to catch his attention. 

It starts off small, of course, it's the small flinches Victor would make whenever Sir Malcolm would raise his voice in a higher octave then usual, it caught Ethan's attention for no more then a second before he was distracted again. It starts to move on further, when Victor asked for Ethan's arm and he denied it stating it was a bad idea, there was something glimmering in Victor's eyes as he questioned Ethan's denial. The glimmer attracted Ethan inwardly, the look was filled with curiosity but also fear and that fear made Ethan hungry. 

The innocent always tasted delicious, it demanded for him to take, for him to be the first and dominate those who have not been dominated. Of course that was his inner demon that was speaking, but in a way it made sense. Those who he had fucked had always had some type of innocent quality to them. The women he had sex with after his shows sought after an adventure, an illicit affair that they never experienced. Brona was also another type of innocent, she never experienced the feeling of love, love that came from a man who genuinely felt for her; Ethan gave that to her and so she was not so innocent anymore but still she was naive and that counted. 

Dorian Gray was something else entirely. His innocence came from vulnerability, the feeling of uncertainty and God it had felt good. It was as if Dorian's life was in his hands- and it was literally, because if Ethan had truly snapped that night Dorian Gray would not be alive, he would be found in his home with either a snapped neck or a body torn to pieces. But none of those people were the innocence Ethan craved, no it was Victor Frankensteins. 

When Victor had requested for him to teach him how to shoot Ethan was eager, he hadn't truly touched his gun since his arrival and he needed to shoot something before he finally snapped and killed Sir Malcolm once and for all. They had made their way down and slowly Ethan walked through the steps with Victor, a little impatiently, but that all changed when Ethan glanced at him. It was as if he was transfixed, Victor was gazing at the gun with such a nervous face that Ethan couldn't help but turn his head slightly while letting his eyes roam over the petty boy and with his own exhale he told the young doctor softly "Exhale…now inhale, now gently squeeze the trigger" and the loud boom went off and Ethan's attention is immediately turned toward the bottles; which Victor had completely missed. 

The young doctor is speaking quickly, excitedly, like a child who just encountered a new toy and with a jolt Ethan finally realizes what category of innocence Victor falls into: violence. Victor Frankenstein knew close to nothing of violence, it was baffling to say the least but it made him excited. Would Victor scream when he would pin him to the wall and fuck him there? Would Victor's hands create scratch marks on his back when Ethan would go in bare and dry? Would he sob and beg to be let go? The thoughts made Ethan's mouth water and his eyes glaze over, he could vaguely hear Victor ask him "What about a rifle? Do you have a rifle?" But before he could reply Sembene is suddenly down there interrupting both of them. 

Its what saves Victor from Ethan's claws and he could feel his jaw clench even though he offers a lopsided smile and a biting joke about Sir Malcolm being 'dad'. He can hear Victor's chuckle right behind him and he glances to the side to see Victor right next to him with his eyes still gleaming with childish glee and he was sure that if Sembene's glare in his back wouldn't be there he would have fucked Victor then and there- regardless of their location or audience. 

Of course those sexual thoughts are forgone for Vanessa, oh sweet beautiful Vanessa. A woman he respected and cared for more then he would like to admit. Vanessa was on a different level and more…perplexing and deathly level that left Ethan grimacing and checking behind him. It was probably because he finally met someone who could truly match his own evil with their own, he could probably say her evil was greater. But then he would look in the mirror and he would remember all of the blood and screams and that thought would be forgone as well. 

Victor Frankenstein was once again abandoned that night from his thoughts but he still lingered there, especially since a new type of respect had formed between them. It wasn't just 'the American' or 'annoying smart ass' anymore, now it was Ethan and Victor- soon it would be much more intimate whether Victor wanted it or not. 

Whatever Ethan's demon wanted, it would get. He staked a claim on the young doctor and he would get it, his innocence was for only him to take and he would rip anyone's throat out who tried to stand in his way.

**Author's Note:**

> On another note: I can't believe no one has written a Ethan/Victor fic- and if they did I obviously have not encountered it yet! I will probably take this down in the morning, (when I'm more sane) so I hope you enjoyed it- leave Kudos, or comments or whatever you feel like.


End file.
